


Owari-magica: A fight that needed to happen

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [110]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Did I RP with myself? Yes.Could I think of a better way to write this? NoDid this need to happen for Bella and Salem? YesWas it weird? YesWill it become the norm? NoDid Bella really get beat up a lot during recovery? YesAm I happy that this is the first log ever that I don't need to do points on? YesThank you for coming to my ted talk
Series: Owari Magica [110]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Owari-magica: A fight that needed to happen

Belladona kicked at the sand as she dragged her ass to the Sanctuary. She didn’t want to talk to Salem at all, but after talking with Percy she realized something bad could happen if she didn’t. She was the only one that could enchant things. She was planning on teaching Ophelia how to and that training will get sped up now. But without Vondila no one could enchant the needed items from the store. There would come the point that all that Salem could give was grief seeds. She shook her head as she slipped by the new fence separating the beach up. She made her way to the entrance and just stared at the door. She didn’t want to talk to her old crush but at the sametime things could end badly for those she cared about if she didn’t. “You're doing this for Percy, Sierra and Luis. You're doing this for Percy, Sierra and Luis.” She muttered to herself a few times.    
  
  
Salem sighed she was looking over stock and how long it could last her. Starting from scratch had already been a pain and she was still not up to the same level as she was before. Now though without Vondila she wouldn’t be able to get to that level. She looked over to where Fawn had been before she had sent her off to get some basic medical supplies. Even if they couldn’t be enchanted they could still help. Not only that but she had been going through the enchantment guild with Fawn’s help to figure out the best way to teach Ophelia. She was the only mage now. Maybe one of those two new kids. Blythe which Percy told her about and Martin which she had met herself. Might be a mage but they were too new to be able to perform the most basic level stuff yet. If she was sparing with the stock in the Sanctuary and at her house she could get three months and that wasn’t being all that sparing on supplies. If she was to control it more till Ophelia was ready maybe seven months but that could lead to a lot of permanent damage on the magi. She needed to talk to Percy about this.

Belladona steadied her mind and opened the door. She looked at Salem and was a little shocked. The woman’s hair was short and had corn rows along the sides. She wore something that showed off her arms and the bandage on her left arm. There was also some bandage poking out from below the low neckline. In all honest she was expecting Salem to be in a similar state that she was at the memorial.    


  
Salem heard the door open but didn’t look up right away. “Hey anything I can-” She stopped once she did look up and saw Belladona. Any concern she had over her stocks was pushed back she had the world biggest bitch to deal with. “What do you want?” She glared at the vet.   


  
Belladona knew this wouldn’t be pleasant. “I came to talk.” She put it bluntly. No point sugar coating anything. “Vondila’s dead and she didn’t teach Vanessa, which really doesn’t matter now, and Ophelia how to enchant shit. As a vet I can even though I’m not a mage.” She glared back at the other.    


  
Salem looked at the magi and her heart went cold. “Oh youre blaming the dead for this? You're the one that showed up a screwed everyone up. Vondila had been getting ready to teach them before you showed up. Any ways I have all the writings to teach Ophelia myself and enough supplies to last till she’s ready. No thanks to you messing up Aeron’s head.” She snapped back.    


  
Belladona gritted her teeth. “Oh? Why wasn’t Vondila teaching Vanessa at least from the moment she knew that cunt was a mage? That has nothing to do with me, Salem. She could have been teaching Ophelia the basics months ago. But no she was so high and mighty leader that she had to do this shit alone.” She bawled her fists up all her anger at the twins was starting to rear up again. “So what if she changed on the outside she was still the same self centered bitch she alway w-”   


  
Salem cut the magi off with a slap to the face. “You have no idea what happened here after you left.” She said with venom. “You left Seaford.”    


  
Belladona brought her hand up to her check and started to heal it before it left a mark. She didn’t want to go home with a slap mark on her face and worry Percy and Sierra. “I have no idea? Well I’m sorry that I lost my fucking leg!” She screamed the last part out. “My leg by the way that was lost in the worst witch battle ever to be seen in Seaford. Which your twin saw what happened to me and didn’t even help. Which your twins great leadership skills made her look great well killing off all that she was supposed to look out for. Or did she never tell you how she used newbies as a distraction that got them killed.” She seethed. “Might I add you hid in here well we dealt with hell. So don’t come at me with what I missed. I lost a part of myself that day and I had to keep myself alive long enough to fight again.”    


  
Salem looked down on Belladona she didn’t know about Vondila knowing what happened to Belladona. “Yeah she made a bad call and do you not think those deaths weighed on her? You really have no idea. You’re so focused on yourself you can-”   


  
Belladona cut off the other with her words. “I came here to protect those I care about. But sure let's continue to talk about how I’m self centered. Do you think I want to talk to you? You didn’t tell me shit when I was just trying to be your friend and get closer to you but no instead Vondila had to threaten my life.” She stomped her foot. “The only reason I wasn’t scared in that fight was cause I’m a medic. Hell Vondila would have died months ago if it weren’t for me.”    


  
“You took her arm and made her life almost fall apart.” Salem snapped back. “I told you I didn’t share the same feelings but you didn’t leave me alone.”   


  
Belladona started to laugh. “First off, I wasn’t trying to get into a romantic relationship after you rejected me. I wanted to be friends. Did I hope maybe one day we could have been more? Yes but I understood you didn’t want that at the time. Secondly she would have had dead weight hanging off her body. Trust me when I say that would have caused more problems then the missing arm. Oh and I was trying to get her to despair. I thought that was clear. But hey I never got her grief seed cause she had to let Vanessa’s witch kill her.”   


  
Salem looked at the vet in disgust. “You know what your sick Belladona. All you do is hurt everyone around you.”    


  
“Really? Your going to say that to me?” Belladona laughed. “Might I remind you I didn’t try to start fights with anyone that might have looked at me weird. But no no tell me how I’m sick. Really? This little community in Seaford is unique. No where else has this. Yeah some places might have shops but nothing like this. Trust me. Unlike you I’ve dealt with magi in the outside and they are far worse than me.” 

“Maybe they were only like that cause they had a filling your bitch.” Salem snapped back.    


  
Belladona showed the scar on her arm. “I got this acid burn from a pair of magi that took my leg and then beat me before dumping acid on me. Or how about the dozens that I paid to help protect me in a witch battle. Well I relearnt to fight that just attacked me after the battle and took all the money I had on me and took the grief seed without letting me clean my gem. Oh or how about how many damaged my leg or tried to kill me. Cause they would be putting me out of my misery. Something Vondila did by the way. How many wanted to be killed? How many were really on the edge of despair? It's her word and nothing else. After battling through hell and I finally came back to see what had happened and that Vondila was still standing with just a missing eye. Trust me I was pissed. I wanted her grief seed and if that meant bringing down the magi around her so be it.”    


  
“You're a self centred cunt Belladona. You care about you and your wants no one else's. So don’t come at me with the ‘I’m doing this for people I care about.’” She said the last part with a mocking tone. “Did you ever think that those magi did those things cause of what you did to them?”    


  
“I reached out to them through Eb and Flow and offered them a lot of money for help. Thats what I fucking did Salem.” Belladona seethed. “You call me self centred then fine I’m self centred. I don’t give two flying fucks about what you think Salem.” She pointed at the other. “I came here to help but if you don’t want it fine. But trust me when I say this you won't be able to teach Ophelia anything you need on your own. All you understand in theory and what Vondila told you.” She turned to leave. ‘Fuck this shit. This was a waste of my time.’   


  
Salem hugged herself. “Fine. Your right. I won’t be able to teach Ophelia what to do.” She hated this admitting to someone she hated that she was wrong. “But how can you even teach her? Your not a mage.”    


  
Belladona stopped her hand holding the door knob. “Cause I know spells and enchantments that aren’t in that little book. I might not be a mage but I learnt that the magic of a vet is as malleable as mages when it comes to this.” She pulled out her soul gem and popped it in her mouth almost disappearing.    


  
Salem stepped back confused. If she focused she could see the faint outline of the medic but no details. She was hidden. And she had a feeling if she hadn’t watched that happen she wouldn’t have been able to see it. “I thought that was just something magi could do to hide in battle for a moment?”    


  
Belladona turned around and pulled her soul gem out of her mouth. “This lasts longer but can be seen through. Anyone that knows can see the outline of me and those that don’t know might be able to but it would be hard to focus.” She explained.    


  
Salem nodded. A little grossed out by the fact Belladona put her soul in her mouth. She stood there for a moment thinking. She knew she couldn’t talk to Belladona without someone there to stop her from yelling. “Okay. You can enchant and teach Ophelia but I don’t want you to be here when it’s only me.”    


  
Belladona rolled her eyes. “Not going to try anything but whatever.” She really didn’t like what the other was implying.    


  
“No it’s not that. I don’t like you. Actually I hate you. I need someone here so I wont yell like I was. That won't get us anywhere.” Salem explained. “I would prefer Percy but he won't be able to be here everytime you are. There’s Fawn but you need to talk to her about what happened last time.”    


  
Belladona pinched the bridge of her nose. “I know I need to talk to Fawn. Whatever. Fine. Then if thats the case I’m out.” She turned back around.    


  
Salem watched Belladona leave and then turned and entered the graveyard to talk to her twin. It calmed her. 


End file.
